1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to prevention and relief of carpal tunnel syndrome through the use of traction. More particularly, it relates to relieving carpal tunnel syndrome and conditions of the lower extremities. One end of the device anchors to a fixed anchor, such as a door knob, and the other end is attachable to the wrist.
2. The Prior Art
Traction can be an effective non-surgical treatment of Carpal Tunnel Syndrome and other associated conditions such as pain, numbness, tingling in the fingers, swelling and pain in the elbows, forearms, wrists, hands and fingers. Such treatment can also be effective for the lower extremity including of disorders of the foot, ankle, knee, etc., and for treatment of the neck.
The effectiveness of applying traction in the treatment of Carpal Tunnel Syndrome is based on its ability to re-stretch the muscles, tendons, ligaments, nerves and blood vessels in the forearm and wrist areas which relieves pressure on the median nerve and which in turn allows for reduction of the inflammation, pain and weakness which is typical of Carpal Tunnel Syndrome (C.T.S.).
After unsuccessful attempts to reverse the progress of the disorder by eliminating the repetitive work which often causes Carpal Tunnel Syndrome, taking anti-inflammatory medications, or wearing splints on the affected wrist(s), the treatment of choice for C.T.S. has been surgery, which makes room for and relieves pressure on the median nerve within the carpal tunnel canal.
Previous traction devices are cumbersome, involve weights, ropes and pulleys, locking cams, surgical attachment to body, and were designed for other applications such as traction during surgery, post-surgical traction, or traction for broken bones. These traction devices were meant to be in place for long periods of time while the body healed from injury or surgery.
An example of one newer, non-surgical, non-invasive treatment option for Carpal Tunnel Syndrome is U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,345. This large, motorized, expensive device relies upon air pressure to create traction. This machine is often found in today""s well-equipped physical therapy/rehabilitation center. The patient is seated next to the machine by the therapist, who straps the forearm onto the stationary deck, and a wrist harness is wrapped around the patient""s wrist. The harness is attached to the drive member that moves along a track using air pressure, pulling the wrist harness away from the patient""s elbow for a pre-set distance.
Traction is held for a number of seconds, and the machine releases the traction. The process repeats for approximately 10 minutes. The recommended treatment is often three times a week for an average of three months. Needless to say, this is an expensive and time-consuming treatment plan involving many visits to the physical therapist.
The disadvantage of the prior art for curing and relieving carpal tunnel syndrome of the wrist is that they are cumbersome, involve weights, ropes and pulleys, locking cams, surgical attachment to body.
Furthermore, the prior art devices are not portable, aesthetic, affordable, quick, simple, convenient or secure enough.
All the problems with prior art traction devices can be categorized into the following:
Not suitable for Do-It-Yourself patient; Not elegant nor aesthetic; Emphasizes cure rather than prevention; Neither portable, nor affordable; Not integrated into a slim aesthetic portable design; Not cost effective due to excessive parts and or manufacturing steps; Do not harmonize with the environment; Not anchor-able to either vertical or horizontal anchor; Cumbersome; Involve weights; Involve ropes; Involve pulleys; Involve locking cams; and involve surgical attachment to body; Not self-contained, and not controllable by the user.
Examples of related prior art can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,947 to James Glover on Oct. 19, 1999 for xe2x80x9cIsometric Wrist Exercise Devicexe2x80x9d. U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,355 to Ronald Repice on Dec. 30, 1997 for xe2x80x9cPortable Adjustable Traction Appliance to Treat Carpal Tunnel Syndrome and Other Problems of the Wrist. U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,726 to Ronald Repice on May 27, 1997 for xe2x80x9cDevice for Use on a Traction Machine to Treat Carpal Tunnel Syndrome and Other Problems of the Wristxe2x80x9d.
However, these references do not disclose the embodiment of the present invention being a simple, elegant, quick, convenient, affordable and secure solution.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method, device and system for prevention and relief of carpal tunnel syndrome for the wrist or the neck or the like organ.
Another object of this invention is to provide an aesthetic and elegant design that integrates harmoniously with any environment.
Another object of this invention is that its use is quick, simple, convenient and easy.
Another object of this invention is that it be suitable for all types of users in all types of conditions.
Another object of this invention is that its design is simple and even elegant.
Another object of this invention is that its use is intuitive which requires no further training.
Another object of this invention is that it be capable of multiple uses.
Another object of this invention is that it use little or no additional energy.
Another object of this invention is that one size fit all types and sizes of bottles.
Another object of this invention is that the invention use modular standard components easily interfaceable to each other.
Another object of this invention is that it be reliable such that it practically never fails and requires little or no maintenance.
Another object of this invention is that it be made from biodegrade materials to the extent practical.
Another object of this invention is that it be environmentally safe.
Another object of this invention is that it be physically safe in normal environment as well as accidental situations.
Another object of this invention is that it be long lasting made from durable material.
Another object of this invention is that it meet all federal, state, local and other private standards guidelines, regulations and recommendations with respect to safety, environment, energy consumption.
Another object of this invention is that it be suitable for both professional therapist as well as Do-It-Yourself therapist.
Another object of this invention is that it be suitable for gift giving.
Another object of this invention is that it be suitable for promotional give aways complete with message of the sponsor such as a casino or church.
Another object of the invention is to provide an inexpensive, easily available, simple device to apply traction to the extremity or neck and process for doing same.
Another object of the invention is to provide a traction device that is lightweight, portable, inexpensive to manufacture, and easy to use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a self-treatment traction device that requires no assistance by medical or physical therapy personnel.
Another object of this invention is to obviate the necessity of expensive equipment, weights, pulleys, motorized equipment, or surgical attachment to the user.
Another object of this invention is to provide a self-treatment traction device for the treatment of Carpal Tunnel Syndrome.
Other objects of this invention reside in its simplicity, elegance of design, ease of manufacture, service and use and even aesthetics as will become apparent from the following brief description of the drawings and the detailed description of the concept embodiment.
Another object of this invention is that it be self-contained.
Another object of this invention is that it operate without external anchoring or other external instrumentality by a loop around a patient""s own body acting as an anchor.
The present invention accomplishes these and other objects by providing a Carpal Tunnel Syndrome prevention and relief traction system comprising a wrist or neck member attachable to a wrist of user. An anchor member is attached to a fixed point and an interface interconnecting adjustable member is connected between the wrist member and the anchor member.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the apparatus for applying extremity traction comprises a tensioning cable and a retaining device attached to the tensioning cable as well as an anchor member.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a method of using an apparatus as above comprises the steps of affixing the tensioning cable to a fixed object, moving the extremity away from the fixed object causing tension at the extremity, moving the extremity toward the fixed object releasing tension at the extremity, and repeating moving away from and moving toward the fixed object one or more times. The fixed object may be a the user""s foot, a doorknob, a hook on a wall or the like.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a method of using an apparatus as above comprises the steps of causing tension in the tensioning cable causing traction at the extremity, including the neck, removing tension in the tension cable releasing tension at the extremity or neck, and repeating causing tension and releasing tension in the tension cable one or more times. The tension may be caused by moving the retaining device away from a fixed object, or by moving an object attached to the tensioning cable, such as a foot, away from the retaining device.